


Emerald Hill Battle

by Sargo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Boss Fight Narration, Canon Compliant, Gen, POV Second Person, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Tails Meets Robotnik, Tails' POV, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargo/pseuds/Sargo
Summary: Miles never thought he'd be by his hero's side, but not only was he, he was helping him free the Flickies. Except there was an obstacle in the way: An egotistical, bald, and genius obstacle...
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 7





	Emerald Hill Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Just my version of a look in Tails' mind during the beginning to the Emerald Hill main boss fight.

The terrain seemed to level out, and you could see a large capsule coming up. Sonic had told you about this, that there were little animals trapped inside, to be turned into Dr. Robotnik’s machines like you had seen earlier. And now it was time to open it and free the little guys!

Except Sonic held his hand out, stopping short, like he was waiting for something, and after a second you could hear it. Some kind of helicopter and car...? It turned out to be a small car with a drill on the front, apparently remotes controlled by a big round man in a flying machine. But who was...?

“Hey there, Doc!” Sonic suddenly speaking up jolted you out of your thoughts. Was this...egg like man Dr. Robotnik?

“Sonic. A displeasure as always to see you.” It seemed so, and the flying machine landed in the car. “Who’s you’re new friend?”

“This is Miles, or Tails because he’s got two of ‘em. That he can fly with! It’s really cool!” That made you blush. Your hero was calling you cool?!

“I see. How interesting.” Call him crazy all you wanted, but Miles felt that the Doctor didn’t find it interesting. “But I’m afraid I can’t let you leave here. Alive at least.”

“Aw, that’s a bummer. ‘Cause see, those little guys in there,” and he pointed to the capsule, “kinda need my help, Robotnik.”

“Then talking is pointless, it seems.” And then the car began moving towards the two of you, drill spinning fast...


End file.
